The temporary shaping of hair for a longer time, up to multiple days, typically requires the use of strengthening agents. Hair treatment agents that allow for the temporary shaping of hair play an important role.
Corresponding agents for temporary deformation typically contain synthetic polymers and/or waxes as a strengthening agent. Agents for supporting the temporary reshaping of keratin-containing fibers may be formulated for example as a hair spray, hair wax, hair gel, or hair foam.
The most important property of an agent for temporary deformation of hair, hereinafter also called a “styling agent,” is that it may give the treated fibers the strongest possible hold on the newly modeled shape (i.e. a shape pressed onto the hair). This is also referred to as a strong hairstyle hold or a high degree of hold of the styling agent. The hairstyle hold is in essence determined by the kind and quantity of the strengthening substances that are used, although the other components of the styling agent may also have an influence.
In addition to a high degree of retention, styling agents must meet a wide range of other requirements. These may be broadly classified into properties with respect to the hair; properties of the relevant formulation, e.g. properties of the foam, gel, or sprayed aerosol; and properties that relate to handling the styling agent; the properties with respect to the hair are of particular importance. Of particular note are moisture resistance, low tack, and balanced conditioning effect. Further, a styling agent should to the extent possible be universally applicable to all hair types, and be mild on hair and skin.
In order to meet these various requirements, a great number of synthetic polymers have been developed as strengthening substances that are already being used in styling agents. These polymers may be classified as cationic, anionic, nonionic, and amphoteric strengthening polymers. Ideally, the polymers when applied to the hair yield a polymer film that imparts a strong hold to the hairstyle, but is also sufficiently flexible that it does not break under stress. If the polymer film is too brittle, film deposits, i.e. residues, arise that break off when the hair is moved and give the impression that the user of the styling agent has dandruff. Similar problems arise when waxes are used as a strengthening substance in the styling agent. If the styling agent is a gel or a paste, the polymers should also have thickening properties.
Known anionic polymers used in hair fixing products are copolymers having two or more structural units. Certain cross-linked copolymers of this kind, having the INCI name Acrylates/vinyl neodecanoate cross-polymers, as well as the use thereof in agents for temporarily deforming hair, are described in International Application WO 2010/009956 A1.
Further, hydrophobically modified copolymers (INCI: acrylate copolymers (and) water) are commercially available that act essentially as thickeners. The AquaStyle® SH-100 Polymer (Ashland Inc.) data sheet describes such a copolymer and its use in combination with carbomers. Therein are described a suitability for crystal-clear hair gels, a good initial stiffness, moisture resistance and a long-lasting effect.
One purpose as contemplated herein was to provide additional suitable polymer combinations that are distinguished by good film-forming and/or fixing properties, have a very high degree of hold without needing to give up flexibility and good moisture resistance, particularly sweat and water resistance; and are also suitable for the preparation of stably viscous and stably transparent cosmetic compositions. In particular, currently-available styling agents are still sufficiently capable of improvement that they do not always sufficiently ensure a good combination of stiffness and long-term retention (high humidity curl retention). It is accordingly one purpose as contemplated herein to provide styling agents of this kind, which in addition to the aforementioned properties, in particular provide both good stiffness and good long-lasting hold.